ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs. Capcom (film)
Marvel vs. Capcom is an American-Japanese superhero martial arts film based on the video game series of the same name and is based on the third game in the franchise Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and it's updated version Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 with elements from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. It's an upcoming installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot To be added Cast Marvel characters *Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Tom Hardy as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Ralph Fiennes as Professor X/Charles Xavier *Taron Egerton as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Jane Levy as Jean Grey *Yetide Badaki as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Daniel Radcliffe as Beast/Hank McCoy *Alexandra Daddario as Rogue/Marie D'Ancanto *Dylan O'Brien as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Stefan Kapičić as Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Rasputin *Hailee Steinfeld as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Timothée Chalamet as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Gaspard Ulliel as Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Alexander Ludwig as Angel/Warren Worthington III *Hayley Kiyoko as Jubilee/Jubilation Lee *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Josh Brolin as Thanos and Cable/Nathan Summers *Zazie Beetz as Domino/Neena Thurman *Michael Jai White as Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Christina Chong as Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock *John Krasinski as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Emily Blunt as The Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *Dacre Montgomery as The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *David Harbour as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Don Cheadle as War Machine/James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Anthony Mackie as Falcon/Sam Wilson *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wand Maximoff *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Paul Bettany as The Vision *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp/Hope Van Dyne *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Chloe Bennett as Quake/Daisy Johnson *Adrianne Palicki as Mockingbird/Bobbi Morse *Natalia-Cordova Buckley as Slingshot/Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Elodie Yung as Elektra Natchios *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Finn Jones as Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Jon Bernthal as The Punisher/Frank Castle *Mahershala Ali as Blade/Eric Brooks *Simu Liu as Shang-Chi *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange and Dormammu *Norman Reedus as Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze *Chadwick Boseman and Black Panther/T'Challa *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Brie Larson as Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Jared Padalecki as Nova/Richard Rider *Anson Mount as Black Bolt/Blackagar Boltagon *Serinda Swan as Medusa/Medusalith Amaquelin *Ken Leung as Karnak *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Isabelle Cornish as Crystal/Crystalia Amaquelin *Mike Moh as Triton *Iwan Rheon as Maximus *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Aubrey Joesph as Cloak/Tyrone Johnson *Olivia Holt as Dagger/Tandy Bowen *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Taiki Waititi as Korg *Angelina Jolie as Thena *Richard Madden as Ikaris *Kumail Nanjiani as Kingo *Lauren Ridloff as Makkari *Brian Tyree Henry as Phastos *Salma Hayek as Ajak *Lia McHugh as Sprite *Don Lee as Gilgamesh *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Viggo Mortensen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr *Justin Prentice as Venom/Eddie Brock *James Spader as Ultron *Laurence Fishburne as Galactus Capcom characters *Lewis Tan as Ryu *Sean Faris as Ken Masters *John Cena as Guile *Ziyi Zhang as Chun-Li *Ken Watanabe as Akuma *Natalie Dormer as Cammy White *Rachel Nichols as Crimson Viper *TBA as Charlie Nash *Nathan Kress as Mega Man *CJ Adams as Zero *TBA as Roll *Coty Galloway as Proto Man *TBA as Zangief *Nicholas Hoult as Mega Man X *David Boreanaz as Chris Redfield *Kristen Bell as Jill Valentine *Ian Somerhalder as Dante and Vergi *Ashley Greene as Trish *TBA as Phoenix Wright *Chris Pine as Frank West *Domnhall Gleeson as Viewtiful Joe *Jason Momoa as Nathan Spencer *Charlie Hunnam as Arthur *Lily James as Morrigan Aensland *Tess Kielhamer as Felicia *Gemma Chan as Hsien-Ko *Jenna Ortega as Tron Bonne *Jamie Chung as Sakura Kasugano *Andrew Stanton as Sigma (voice and motion capture) *Jim Chandler as Doctor Light *TBA as Doctor Wily *Steven Yeun as Strider Hiryu *TBA as M. Bison *Peter Facinelli as Albert Wesker *Don Frye as Mike Haggar *Kenny Omega as Cody Travers *Jon Foo as Guy *Derek Mears as Nemesis T-Type Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Category:Marvel Studios Category:Capcom Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Vs. Capcom series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics